The present invention relates to retractable electrical cable assemblies, and in particular, to a retractable electrical cable assembly that retracts an electrical cable that provides electrical power to a defroster element of a movable sliding window of a vehicle.
Defroster elements are commonly applied to or contained within or on the window glass elements of vehicles to provide a heating function to defrost the windowpane. Some vehicles, for example, pick-up trucks, have a rear window panel that is slidable horizontally to open it. It is desirable to provide a defroster element on such slidable window panels. In U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/408,192, filed Mar. 20, 2009, entitled Sliding Window Magnetic Electrical Connector, an apparatus for providing electrical power to the defroster element of such a slidable window panel is disclosed. However, in that apparatus, the window panel must be in the closed position to receive electrical power.
It is desirable to be able to provide electrical power to the defroster element of a slidable window panel so that the defroster element is electrically powered in any position of the window panel, i.e., whether the panel is closed, open or in a partially open state.